As water flows
by gdwendyml
Summary: Someone that has her initials in Hay Lin's thought up word 'WITCH' dies, A journey starts, from both ends...
1. Prologue: until death do us apart

_**Title:** As Water flows  
**Author: **Gdwendyml  
**Fandom: **Witch  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Disclaimer: A: **I'm a 20 year old student  
**B**: I still live with my parents  
**C: **I have a job at a fastfood restaurant  
I own nothing, duh, just a pair of old, smelly socks and a toothbrush...so sue me...won' t get you anywhere though..._  
_**Summary:** A funeral in Heatherfield...and where once where five, only four remained... so, a journey starts, fromtwo differentends...  
**Authors Note: **To do this story a little more justice,I added various lyrics, poems and quotes for a little more understanding. I also used Irish legends and folktales as a base in this story.  
Who has never heared the story of Tir Na Nog? the land of eternal youth? I guess few can say that they haven't. these stories about the Sidhe, the inhabitants of Tir Na Nog, are well known all around the globe. these 'little people' are often used in stories, poems and in plays. I used legends and stories about them in this story, but1 twisted, stirred and shook it up untill non of the real stories remained the same...  
**Warning**: character death (well, kinda is, but not really!) anda bit of language..._

_Do not stand at my grave and weep  
I am not here; I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow,  
I am the diamond glints on snow, _

_I am the sun on ripened grain,  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush,  
I am the swift uplifting rush._

_Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry,  
I am not here; I did not die.  
**Mary Frye**_

_Featured in_ _Mary Frye's obituary in the British Times newspaper in September 2004_

_**Prologue: until death do us apart**_

The sky was crying,  
crying, for it's companion, the rain, had lost his goddess.  
Raindrops were falling from a sad, grey sky,  
pouring on a grave which belonged to their former ruler.

This day,  
oceans were mourning, seas were grieving,  
rains were sad and tears were crying.  
They all had lost they're daughter,  
the queen of water, goddess of rain and mistress of seas.

The grieving raindrops paid they're last respects on the coffin which contained the body of this daughter;  
A thirteen year old girl who was once part of a group of four other girls,  
a group who devoted they're lives to the salvation of the veil between two worlds;  
Meridian and candracar.  
Both places are, like the girls themselves,  
magical, and hold a variety of other magical beings,  
The veil divides the good and the evil between these two worlds.

Normally, on a regular Tuesday,  
the girls would be in school right now,  
enjoying a break after 3 hours of Math, Chemistry and History.  
Just talking about boys, clothing, homework and other typical teen things,  
just living a normal everyday live.

But not today…..

Today, four guardians were grieving they're fallen ally,  
three elements and a body of energy were crying over they're lost comrade  
and four girls were mourning the death of they're best friend.

These four girls were walking through the gate of the cemetery right now,  
intend on saying goodbye to the fallen warrior of water.  
Hay Lin and Taranee were both trying to hold on to each other and walk at the same time, comforting one another when necessary,  
their shoulders brushing against each other as they walked,  
providing one small bit of comfort to theboth of them.

Cornelia was walking next to them,  
red-rimmed eyes marked a face which was for once without make-up, or any other cosmetic product,  
her shoulders were slumped, but she still managed to hold her head up high.

Will was walking a few meters behind them,  
she didn't look any better then the other girls,  
her shoulders were slumped, her hair looked like it hadn't seen a shower in weeks and was hanging in red, uncombed strings in front of her face.  
Her eyes were kept carefully on the ground in front of her and never went upwards to look at the other girls and her hands were buried deep in her pockets.

This tiny group of silent and depressed teenagers merged with a larger, sometimes sadder group of people of various ages as they walked on,  
slowly disappearing into the crowds…

The sky had stopped crying just before the ritual,  
leaving grey clouds in it's wake,  
the ground was soggy from the rain which had been pouring since the day she died,  
but for this moment in time, the clouds made way to allow a small ray of sunlight touch the earth,  
Illuminating her coffin in a perfectly shaped circle of light,  
Surrounded by the crowd, the priest stepped forward;

'Et nomini patris, et fili, et spiritu sancti'  
he started to chant in Latin before continuing in English  
'We commend the soul of our sister Irma Elise Lair to the Lord,  
as we return her body to the earth of its origin.  
Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust...  
Lord, we beseech thee to take her unto your bosom, and comfort her parents….'

At this, Irma's mother, Anna Lair, let out a strangledcry which couldn't entirely be described as a scream or a howl,  
but some kind of a mixture between both of them.

'…..and loved ones in their time of grief…'

For the first time since the beginning of the ritual,  
Will looked up from the ground where she had been focussed on all day,  
instead, she focussed on a big beautiful picture of Irma, standing on top of the coffin,  
It was taken the day Elyon became queen of Candracar,  
the girls were all celebrating the defeat of Phobos and the release of the good citizens of the land.  
Irma was playing with the water in the fountain,  
impressing the children with her powers when this picture was taken,  
she was caught off-guard, but still with a big smile on her face.

The picture really held the essence of who Irma really was.

Hay Lin had found the picture a few days ago,  
she had given it to Irma's parents and had told them that the picture was taken a few months ago, during a trip to some kind of amusement park,  
of course she also had to tell them that the green demony faces the children wore were actually masks, and that it was a dress-up party kind of trip.

'….and we pray that one day, we will all be reunited in the Kingdom of Heaven. Amen.'

At this, the priest stepped back and the music started playing,  
soft tones came out speaker,  
the cemetery became quiet when a female voice started singing:

_There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away_

Memories were haunting Taranee when she heard the music,  
thoughts of Irma were crossing her mind when she listened to the text of the music and she was no longer in control of her own emotions,  
soon, tears were sliding down her cheeks and softly, she started to sob.

_  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

From the corner of her eyes, Hay Lin saw that Taranee had started to cry,  
she placed her hand in Taranee's and squeezed,  
although she knew that nothing could take away the pain,  
she hoped that the gesture would provide some small bit of comfort.

_  
It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear_

She had seen that Taranee had begun to cry,  
and she was grateful that Hay Lin had been there for Taranee,  
cause, honestly, Cornelia didn't think she could handle that,  
comforting anyone,  
she knew that it was a bit selfish, but she first wanted to cope with it herself,  
before helping others with their grieve,  
she didn't want anyone to see her cry, she wanted to be left alone with it,  
she could cope with this herself,  
she knew that, just like she had done with Caleb.  
Unconsciously, she swept a finger under her eye,  
to remove the wetness that had been building there during the song.  
Suddenly she felt a squeeze in her hand and looked down,  
a dark-skinned hand had taken hers and was trying to provide some comfort through the gesture.  
Cornelia looked up, right into the face of Taranee who was softly smiling through her tears,  
Taranee mouthed a quiet 'It's okay' to Cornelia before tuning back to the ceremony.  
Cornelia, comforted by the gesture, squeezed back.

_  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
_

'my fault, my fault' chanted over and over inside Will's head in a keening wail during the whole funeral,  
making it all hard to hear, but still, she urged herself to_ try _to listen,  
because after all, it _was _her fault that Irma was lying there,  
so still, in her small white coffin,  
she could at least give Irma the Honor she deserved, and _try_.  
Inside, she was crying. But she didn't let it show,  
she kept her face void of emotions,  
Will didn't think she deserved comfort, from _anyone._  
Will woke from her musings by sudden touch on her hand,  
when she looked up, she notice Cornelia was holding her hand,  
And when she looked up further, she met Cornelia's eyes.  
Will quickly dropped her head again.  
_'no, I don't deserve any comfort'_

_Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way _

And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you


	2. Chapter 1: a missing element

_Chapter 1: A missing element, a lost hope  
By Gdwendyml_

_A group, that is deprived of one,  
Is not so bright, and not so strong.  
**W Jansen**  
_

_I close my eyes,  
Only for a moment, then the moment's gone.  
All my dreams,  
Pass before my eyes, a curiosity_

Dust in the wind,  
all we are is dust in the wind

Same old song,  
Just a drop of water in an endless sea.  
All we do,  
crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see.

Dust in the wind,  
all we are is dust in the wind,

Everything is dust in the wind…

**Dust in the wind - Kansas**

_Heatherfield, Sheffield institute, april 26th, 2005 _

'_Will!_'  
Two vacant chocolate-brown eyes kept on staring in the distance, not noticing the teacher, Mr Brown, was asking for her attention.

Instead, she kept her eyes focussed on the window, staring at the rain which had been pouring non-stop since the day _she_ had died.

'_Miss Vandom!'_

Will still didn't hear him; it had been two months since that fateful day, and none of the girls were getting any better, Cornelia was just starting to use make-up again, she was forced to do so, to conceal the dark circles under her eyes that had been building there for the last two months. Taranee and Hay Lin had both been coping a little better, they had been leaning on each other, like they had done on the funeral. Will really wanted to know how they managed, but they were rarely seen by Cornelia or herself. The last 'real' conversation Will had with Hay Lin had been two weeks ago, give or take a few days, Will was getting ready to head home from Sheffield Institute when she spotted Hay Lin alone, for the first time in weeks, sitting against the only tree in the schoolyard. Her eyes closed and her head resting against the tree stump. After a few seconds of hesitating, Will had walked up to her.  
'Hey…' Hay Lin didn't immediately look up, but quickly swiped her arm along her face before acknowledging Will. 'Hey..' she had said with a voice that had been a little higher than her usual voice, her eyes an nose seemed red and watery, so it was clear she had been crying.  
´Hay Lin, can I talk to you, I really need to tell you something´   
Will had hesitated, she hadn´t known if she wanted to do that to Hay Lin. Those days, Will had been on the verge of quitting the guardians permanently, and that day Will had been ready to tell Hay Lin just that, but the minute she had looked in those teary, grey eyes, something in her just couldn´t say it. That day, Will made up a no-good excuse and quickly ran away, leaving a very confused Hay Lin behind.

MISS WILHELMINA VANDOM!

This time, Will did wake up from her musings, she quickly span around to meet the large nose of mr. Brown floating 2 inches in front of her own face, in shock, she flew backwards, but unfortunately for her, she had forgotten about the chair she was in, which caused her to fall to the ground with a loud ´WHA´ before hitting the ground with an even louder ´thump´  
Some classmates snickered at this. embarrassed, Will just sat on the ground, rubbing her head while glaring angrily at the teacher.  
Mr. Brown just grinned evilly at Will ´Good morning miss Vandom, I do hope I didn´t wake you up, did I?´ before walking back to the front of the class.  
Will muttered something under her breath before getting up, Mr. Brown then turned around.  
´what was that, miss Vandom?´ he asked sweetly while Will was picking up her chair  
Her cheeks turning beet-red, Will started stammering ´uh…no…sorry… uhm …. nothing…I ..uh…didn´t say..uhm…anything…really´ which caused the other students to laugh even more. Mr Brown just laughed ´well then, miss Vandom, come on to the board, and amaze us with your perfectly made, faultless homework, you can tell us from which particles an oxygen atom is build´.  
Will just sighed, this was going to be a very long day..

Ok sorry, this is way shorter than I had in mind, this is still kinda the intro to the story, I'm sorry you had to wait so long for me to update, I promise, the next chapter shows what happened to Irma, and this time, I won´t let you down!

Btw kudos on the reviews, I loved them! Just keep sending them!


	3. Chapter 2: the road to Toice Bhrean

_Chapter 2: the road to Toice Bhrean  
By Gdwendyml_

_A road is always long  
when there aren't any friends  
to talk to  
**W. Jansen**  
_

_I walked across,  
an empty land.  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand.  
I felt the earth,  
beneath my feet,  
sat by the river and it made me complete.  
I came across,  
a fallen tree;  
I felt the branches of it looking at me.  
Is this the place,  
we used to love,  
Is this the place where I've been dreaming of?_

_Place unknown, April 26th, 2005 _

Darkness...

Long, black shadows shrouded the grassy fields of Shaun-Mor, lying before the large city of Finias. At daytimes, a healthy, green landscape spread out wide in all directions. White, red and pink flowers grew among the dark-green grass, working together to make a perfect scenery. At nighttimes, the moon lightened up the lake that lay in the middle of this green desert, making it look like the lake was made out of silver. And when a gentle breeze flew across the landscape, flowers danced with soft movements, sparkling when sunlight toughed they're leaves. Contributing to a breathtaking scenery.

But right now, it was dark, though not completely because morning was approaching, and the sky was now light-purple in anticipation to the sunrise that was nearing. Two voices could be heard among the rusting of the leaves, getting louder and louder.  
Then two figures came into view, both were male, not much older then 18 or so, one had curly black hair with dark blue eyes and light skin, he wore a grey shirt with black trousers, which was torn just below his right knee. The other had straight, longish brown hair with green eyes, he was a few inches shorter then the other and he wore a red shirt with brown trousers, this one had a little scar on his left cheek, right below his eye, marking his handsome face.  
'oh, Aillell' the one with the scar laughed 'I never thought you would do that!' he said, almost floored with laughter  
'yeah, me neither, but don't tell father alright? He would have a fit if he knew' the one called Ailell said indignantly  
'why not?' the brown-haired kid said with a wide grin 'I think he would want to know his dearest son is a kidnapper' his grin grew wider 'tonight's the feast right? hmmm when would be the right time? Before or after…'  
Aillel nudged him in the ribs 'don't you think about it, firstly I am his ONLY son, and secondly, Oisin, if you even so much as open your mouth tonight, I will tell him what happened to the chickens'  
hearing this, the grin literally fell from Oisin's face  
'chickens? Nothing happened to the chickens…' Oisin said with a frown on his forehead  
the corners of Aillel's mouth went up in an evil grin 'not yet, my friend, not yet' he walked of leaving an open-mouthed Oisin behind.  
Oisin followed seconds later 'oh come on! You know I'm just kidding, right? he will kill me if something like that ever happens again' he said.  
Aillel just laughed 'yeah I know, that's why I think it's much healthier for you if you keep your big mouth shut tonight'  
'is that a threat? Or an insult?' Oisin asked  
Aillel snickered 'no, just a friendly advise' he said  
Oisin rolled his eyes 'right, thanks, your such a good friend'  
'you bet I am' Aillel said with a grin 'oh look, I think we're almost there' he pointed to a large, green hill in the distance 'that's the 'Toice Bhrean' hill, the cottage is on the other side'  
Oisin's eyes grew wide '_behind_ the hill, but that's another hour's walk! Before we left you said it was only a half a hour's walk, we've been walking for over an hour and now you're telling me we're not even halfway yet?' Oisin said with a whiny undertone in his voice  
Aillel grinned 'yeah, well, I lied, what are you going to do about it?'  
for a full minute Oisin seemed ready smack Aillel, but then, Oisin just sat down with a sigh 'nothing, for now, but as soon as I have the energy to move, I'm gonna kick your sorry little butt all the way to hill 'touchy brain' and back again' he said, while letting his head rest on his knee  
'uh, that's _Toice Bhrean_' Aillel said.  
Oisin waved his arm 'I knew that, I'm still going to kick your ass though'  
'yeah, sure' Aillel said, while sitting down as well.  
Oisin looked up 'say, why did you take the mortal anyway? Didn't you say you would never do that again after the fiasco with that other human, uhm, what was her name again…uh, Eva? Uhm, Eve….?'  
'Eveline' Aillel said in a low voice  
'oh yeah, that's right!' Oisin said in a cheerful voice 'Fair, beautiful Eveline, what happened to her, anyway? One day you were all over each other, and the next she was just, gone'  
Aillel looked at him sadly 'she went back'  
Oisin sat up straighter 'She wanted to go back? Why? I thought you were doing alright together?'  
Aillel shook his head 'no, she didn't want to go back, I sent her back'  
Oisin's eyes grew wide at hearing this 'no way! Why?'  
Aillel just shrugged 'she wasn't happy here, she missed her family and her home'  
'but_ this_ was her home, wasn't it?' Oisin said  
'not really' Aillel said 'you know, I really think we should get going, dad wakes up in a few hours, and I really want to be home by then' he said while standing up 'just don't talk about Eveline anymore, alright? To me, it's still a bit of a soft spot' he said before walking off  
'yeah, sure' Oisin said worriedly before standing up.  
He dusted of his trousers and sighed before following Aillel to the hill.

For the next half an hour the boys walked in quiet, Aillel only spoke when needed, and after a few failed attempts from Oisin to start up a casual conversation, he had grown quiet too.  
They reached the hill in utter silence. Aillel didn't wait for Oisin and just started running, when he reached the top he stopped, admiring the view while he waited for his friend.  
'Wow, Oisin, look at this! When I was here last night I didn't know the view was so beautiful' he said. But when there was no answer he looked back. Expecting to see his friend walking up to him, but he didn't see anyone. 'Oisin?' he asked frowning.  
He started to walk back of the hill to the spot where he had last seen his friend when a loud 'plunge' was heard from his right. Aillel span around to the river that ran past the hill 'Oisin?' he asked again, but the only answer he got was the soft rumbling from the river  
uncertainly, he walked to the river 'Oisin? Are you there?' he asked again, and yet, again there was no answer, Aillel crossed his arms 'come on, this isn't funny, I know you can swim, get out of there RIGHT now before I drag you're sorry ass out!' he waited for a full minute, but nothing happened 'don't make me get you' he said impatiently while tapping his food.  
Once again, he was met with silence  
'Oisin? Come on, this isn't funny anymore' he asked worriedly. He edged closer to the river 'Oisin?' he asked, now really worried. He was now on the edge of the river, squinting his eyes to see better under the water. Then his eyes fell upon something glittering on the bottom. He bend down to grab it when he felt a presence behind him. Too late to act, he felt something push him foreward and he tumbled down into the cold, sweet waters of the river.

When Aillel came above, he was sputtering and gasping for air. Trying to get instead of water, air into his lungs when the coughing and gasping was over, he heard the laughter.  
on the grass, a few meters from the edge, was Oisin. He was on his knees, holding his stomach with laughter. Aillel then understood what had happened 'Oisin, you son of a….if I get my hands you….' He said angrily  
's-sorry' Oisin laughed 'I just thought you could use a cold shower' he immediately became serious when he spotted something in Aillel's hand 'say, what's that you got in your hand?' he asked  
Aillel looked down at his hand. He was holding a silver necklace with a silver-coloured amulet in the shape of a three pointed star with a blue stone in the middle 'what is this?' he asked while climbing on the shore. Oisin came closer 'I don't know, must've been dropped by someone, I guess' Aillel turned the amulet around in his hand, but didn't found anything interesting on the other side 'well, let's take it to Finias okay?' he said, before putting it in his pocket 'someone has to know to whom it belongs' he said 'but first, I'm gonna have to deal with you, mister' he said with an evil grin. Oisin immediately stepped back with a scared expression on his face. Aillel took a step towards him. Oisin quickly turned around and ran away before Aillel could take another step at which Aillel immediately followed. For over ten minutes Aillel chased Oisin before he finally grabbed him by his neck. Oisin screamed with laughter 'have mercy! have mercy! Please!' he begged. But Aillel would have non of that. He started to tickle Oisin relentlessly.  
After a few minutes of begging for mercy from Oisin, Aillel finaly stopped 'hey, guess what? Where here!' he said pointing at the cottage that was right in front of them. A slightly out of breath Oisin stood up 'finally!' he said. Aillel walked up to the cottage and laid his ear against the door. 'uh, what are you doing?' Oisin asked. 'Aillel just brought his finger to his lips to silence him 'shhhh' he said.  
Oisin did what he asked and waited for Aillel to explain. When Aillel finaly did look up, he said 'now, I think she's still asleep, so be quiet, I don't want to wake her up, okay? Oisin just nodded.  
softly Aillel opened the door and stepped inside.  
Oisin followed him inside. It was very dark in the cottage, and his eyes needed some time to adjust, but when he finally saw movements and figures he could see a small figure lying on the other side of the cabin, right beneath a window. He still couldn't really see it yet, but when Aillel pulled the covers from the window, the first thing he noticed was the brown hair the girl had…..

Okay, that's it for now, I think you all know who the girl is, but how did she get there? Why is she there? And what is that necklace all about?

All I can say is, stay tuned!

oh yeah, by the way, if you want to know what the necklace looks like, just visit  
www . witchfanfic . com / amulet . htp  
see ya! Be sure to leave a review!


	4. Chapter 3: Back to the light

_**  
Chapter 3: Back to the light**  
By Gdwendyml

* * *

_

_  
_

_If I could wake up in a different place,  
__at a different time,  
__could I wake up as a different person?  
__**Fight club, 1996

* * *

**_

**_N_**oises…  
unclear still, but gradually getting louder  
I try to block them out, I'm too tired. Just wanna sleep…  
bang, bang, bang

god, my head…it hurts…so much…  
bang…bang…bang…tiny little hammers are trying to make powder off of my skull, or so it feels like it…bang, bang, bang

Wow…is it possible to hear your own heart beating like frigging' explosives? …bang, bang, bang  
damn it, the noises are still getting louder…wait a sec…I think that's a voice…

------

Yup, definitely a voice  
I try to listen to what it's saying, but it's too muffled due to weird echo that's behind it.  
Come on…concentrate Irma, you can do this, I say to myself. I try to listen harder...  
No use, still can't hear them, maybe I should just give up…I'm just going to go back to sleep…yeah…back to the nice, dark place I was before…

'_Wow, Aillel, you picked a beautiful one this time, didn't you?' _

What?

Beautiful one?  
Who the hell is that?

_'No, come on! I didn't take her because of that! I took her with me because she was in trouble! I couldn't leave her there to die, now could I?' _

Die? Who died? Dammit! Why can't I remember anything! It's all so fuzzy….  
Come on Irma! Concentrate! Something…I just have to remember….water….I remember water….a lot of water….too much water!...it's chocking me!...I'm drowning!….HELP!...can't breathe!...HELP ME!

_No, off course not, because you or so……Hey, I think she is waking up… _

Water, too much water…a face!...I see someone…. A boy?….

_Easy, easy, open your eyes, okay…_

Finally I can breathe! What a nightmare! What the hell happened?  
I try to open my eyes…

* * *

When Irma Lair opened her eyes, She opened them up to two eighteen-year old boys, staring at her.  
'Hey you…welcome back to the land of the living' Aillel said softly. 

She immediately raised her hand to her forehead, groaning.

'Ugh……ah…what happened?' she asked weakly.  
She groaned again…  
Aillel and Oisin looked at each other briefly, before Aillel answered her.  
'Well, uh, you were drowning, I saved you, and I brought you here' Aillel told her  
Oisin immediately looked up, eyes wide, opening his mouth to say something. But was silenced by Aillel who looked at him warningly and waved his arm in a ´not now´ gesture.  
Irma, who was still too far gone to have noticed any of those gestures, again gave a loud groan.  
'Huhn…What?...Drowning? she asked, while she was still clutching her head.  
She used her other arm to support herself while she tried to sit up. Usually, her arm would've been able to quarry the weight of her body, but giving Irma's weak state, it didn't have enough strength to support her, which resulted in her falling back down to ground with _again _a loud groan.  
Aillel was instantly at her side 'Easy, easy, just rest okay? You almost died down there' he said while pushing her gently down. 'Get some sleep, okay' he told her  
Irma resisted, she shook her head weakly, while pushing against Aillel's arm 'No, I…Will, Corny….they need me' she told Aillel while she was still struggling against him.  
Aillel didn't know these girls the girl spoke of, but he agreed anyway, for the girl's benefit 'Yeah, I'm sure they do, but you have to get some rest first, you can help them later, alright?'  
he took a deep breath 'And, besides, You'd be a lot more helpful to them when you're rested, Wouldn't you say?' he asked her.  
Irma looked up. she stared at him for a second before deciding that he could be right. And, judging his face, there was no point in arguing anyway, at least, not until her brain started working normally, so she just nodded at him and settled down. She closed her eyes and let the dark waves of sleep wash over her, taking her to a place full of dreams, nightmares and fantasies.

When Oisin saw that the girl had finally fallen asleep he decided that now was the time to confront Aillel with what he just heard.

'You saved her?' he asked. Aillel nodded.  
'And she's a human?' Aillel nodded again.  
Oisin suddenly had a wide grin on his face 'Oh, you're dad is SOOO gonna KILL you' he told him.  
Aillel didn't see the humour in that, he crossed his arms and leaned against the wooden wall of the cottage. 'Yeah well, that is, if he finds out, but you're not going to tell him, are you?' he asked, although it was more a statement then a question.  
Oisin suddenly looked serious 'Of course not' he made a zipping motion across his mouth with his hand 'my lips are sealed' he assured Aillel.  
Aillel smiled and nodded 'thanks, you're a real pal' he said 'which reminds me, we ought to get back to the castle before the feast starts, dad won't like it if we're absent' he said.  
Oisin nodded before pointing at Irma 'Yeah, but what about her? Can we leave her alone like this?' he asked worriedly.  
Aillel nodded 'yeah, she will be out for a long time, and this place is protected, so she'll be safe, now, let's go' he told Oisin before turning and walking away.  
Oisin glanced at the girl once more before following his friend back to Finias.

* * *

_So, that's it for now folks.  
Did you like it?_

_I know, I know, I'm not one for long chapters, I'm just not patient enough…  
I hope you forgive me for that though, and if you don't…well, too bad for me then.  
Now, please send in your reviews…..I LOVE THEM!  
C YA L8ER!_


End file.
